El fic de James Diamond
by Luluana101
Summary: James decide escribir un fic! :D


James dedico todo su tiempo libre a escribir un fic, sobre su vida.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a Nickelodeon y todo eso.

Para no confundirlos la letra así como la que uso en este momento es lo que escribo yo y la letra como la que uso del título del primer capítulo es de James.

**El fic de James Diamond**

Hola a todos me llamo James Diamond y este es un fic acerca de mi vida.

**Disclaimer:** De hecho estos personajes si me pertenecen pero probablemente hayan oído de ellos.

**Capítulo 1: El chico rubio con cejas negras**

Y ahí estaba yo, en el pasillo luciendo fabuloso (aunque estaba en pre-preescolar) y pasó un chico rubio, alto (casi tanto como yo) y con cejas negras, note en él que llevaba un palo de hockey. Luego comenzamos a conversar.

Kendall- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Yo- James ¿y tú?

Kendall- respondió el rubio

Nos hicimos amigos desde ese momento pero como todos los amigos tenemos peleas

Llegué al salón y hable con la maestra:

-Disculpe profesora, pero me quede sin asiento- mencione yo al notar que no tenía lugar.

-oh si por supuesto…. Te conseguiré uno- me dijo amablemente- Kendall sédele tu lugar a James.

-Pero maestra… YO YA TOME ESTE LUGAR, ES MIO, NO SE LO DARE A JAMES.

-Solo sédele el lugar a James.

-Está bien-Dijo el chico el niño un poco más bajo que yo.

-¡Gracias!- respondí

-Como sea- me dijo de mal modo

Luego la maestra le consiguió un pupitre a Kendall.

Después de eso nos reconciliamos.

**Capítulo 2: Un tipo latino**

Al entrar al aula de primer grado el primer día me sentía confiado aunque igual tenía esa sensación de no conocer a nadie que le desagrada a todo mundo. Luego me tranquilicé al ver a Kendall. Había mucha gente que era extraña para mi incluyendo a un niño que era muy bajo, moreno, tenía acento extranjero y siempre usaba un casco se llama Carlos. Nos presentamos todos en la primera clase. La primera persona en presentarse fue una chica rubia, ojos azules, piel blanca y alta.

-Hola, me llamo Joanne y vengo de Texas…. Y el resto era puro blablablá sobre su vida.

Luego pasaron muchos chicos más.

-Hola me llamo Carlos García y ¿no sé qué más decir?- Dijo y se sentó.

-Me llamo Kendall Knight y tengo una hermanita de 2 años llamada Katie… y dio su presentación a la que no le puse mucha atención porque ya lo conocía y era muy larga.

Luego me presente yo y pasaron otros 6 chicos más.

James ya sal de tu habitación es hora de cenar-dijo su amigo con problemas de ira

Sin embargo la cara de Big Time Rush no contesto y el rubio hizo varias veces la misma pregunta. Pero el más alto siguió concentrado escribiendo.

Kendall- JAMES DIAMOND, SI NO HABRES LA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE, TE JURO QUE LA TIRO.

El castaño asomo su cabeza mientras su amigo sufría un ataque de histeria y lo sacaba del cuarto.

Después de cenar James volvió a escribir su fic.

Me hice amigo de Carlos desde ese día después de descubrir que era muy cool.

**Capítulo 3: Un nerd entre nosotros**

En tercer grado todos nos conocíamos porque todos estudiábamos ahí desde primer grado excepto a un niño llamado Hortense Mitchell que era inteligente, prudente, centrado, tenía piel blanca, ojos azules, una cabeza muy rara y un crush en mí. Él era un nerd completo, pero nos hicimos amigos al final y ahora se llama Logan.

**Capítulo 4: Nuestro viaje a Los Ángeles**

Todo empezó tan bien ese día, bueno en realidad no… unas chicas nos golpearon. Pero eso es mejor que lo que paso después, bueno empezare a relatarles.

Al principio Carlos y yo estábamos tratando de mojar a las chicas del equipo de hockey femenino, luego se no unió Kendall y por último y con muchas suplicas y tras su tradicional frase "tengo que conseguir nuevos amigos" se nos unió Logan. Después de que las chicas nos golpearan por mojarlas al estar en el hielo y porque se les miraba el sostén por nuestra culpa, fuimos a casa de Kendall y nos dimos cuenta por un anuncio que Gustavo Rocque estaba buscando a una persona que fuera su nueva estrella y yo obviamente tenía que ir a la audición, pero no teníamos como ir así que fuimos a donde una señora para que fuera con nosotros al porque Logan tenía permiso para conducir pero con un adulto. Así que fuimos a la audición pero Gustavo nos rechazó a Logan, a Carlos, y a mí. Kendall saltó a defendernos e insulto a Gustavo cantando "The Giant Turd Song" y "Girl on my heart". Pero aun así contrató a Kendall y no a mí. Al final terminamos como una banda llamada Big Time Rush.

En Los Ángeles conocimos mucha gente extraña en su propio sentido. Por ejemplo:

Camille (una amiga loca)

Sujeto de la guitarra (un tipo que lleva su guitarra a todos lados incluso la guitarra fue su cita en el baile de graduación)

Las Jennifers (tres chicas con el mismo nombre que caminan con un paso como de vampiro, o sea que primero caminan extremadamente lento y luego rápido).

**Capítulo 5: Los bailes en Palmwoods**

En nuestro primer baile….. Nos tocó planearlo. Hicimos todo en un día. Tuve que ayudarle a Logan a invitar a Camille al baile y de alguna forma termine con todas las chicas de Palmwoods (excepto Camille, Jo, Stephanie y las Jennifers) como mis citas.

En nuestro segundo baile invite a Abrey Stewart y la hice llorar y sus guardaespaldas me atacaron, por ese motivo tuve que esconderme en el baño y salir vestido como una chica (con la ropa de Camille) y Logan fue el rey y yo fui la reina del baile.

A Gustavo y a Kelly les tocó planear el baile esta vez.

**Capitulo 6: Las novias**

¿Saben que si es muy difícil para nosotros las celebridades?: las relaciones.

Un tiempo Salí con la estrella latina Selana, bueno digamos que fue mi relación más larga (duro 3 días).

Mi amigo Carlos tuvo una novia con a que no tenía nada en común: el ama comprar zapatos y le encantan las salchichas mientras que ella odia comprar zapatos y no le gustan las salchichas…. Así que terminaron.

Mi amigo alto, rubio y que tiene cejas negras salió con una chica llamada Jo (a quien mencione en el capitulo anterior) ellos terminaron porque Jo se fue a Nueva Zelanda a grabar una película.

Mi amigo Logan salía o sale con una chica llamada Camille (no estoy seguro de su estado actual) (la pueden recordar aparece en los capítulos 4 y 5) terminan y vuelven, terminan y vuelven siempre es lo mismo, incluso entraron al túnel de solo amigos y Logan salió lleno de lápiz de labios.

**Fin**

Me dejan reviews por favor y si tienen una mala crítica… de todas maneras no me importa si es algo malo porque soy James Diamond.

**PD:** Camille no me mates, ni me abofetees ni me causes ningún daño físico.

Soy **CudaDiamond17 **y este es un fic sobre mi vida.

James empezó a leer sus reviews y descubrió estos:

**HockeyCaptainMinesota93:** No es cierto tu le dijiste a la maestra que yo te había empujado y que te había quitado el lugar y por eso me regañó.

**Rusher27: **Te amo James y escribes genial deberías escribir mas fics.

**SurgeryMitchell:** Nunca tuve, ni tengo, ni tendré un crush en ti, además me conocías solo como un nerd.

**CarlosGarcía:** Gracias fui del único que no hablaste mal.

**Joanne45:** NO LE PUSISTE ATENCION AL RESTO DE MI PRESENTACIÓN.

**CRoberts:** Um que tierno James es Jagan, pero Logan es mío.

**CharlotteDiamond:** Te amo James ¿te casarías conmigo? Ame tu fic. Besos

**KatieKnight:** Era obvio que James y Logan se aman, es más, una vez los vi abrasándose muy cerca y sospechosamente.

**Fin**

Este si es el fin, el otro es el fin del fic de James

Espero que les haya gustado y que los nombres de usuarios les parecieran creíbles en los personajes.

**PD:** Espero no confundirlos al poner primero mi historia, luego la de James e ir cambiando así.

**PDD: **Espero no aburrirlos con fic solo de Big Time Rush y no de otras cosas.

Besos

Luluana101

bye.


End file.
